Sumerian Religion
The Sumerian Religion is a term for the joint religion practised in the region of Mesopotamia. It's gods are partially recognised by Elamite Religion and so both Sumerian and Elamite religious belief systems are incorporated into the daily workings of the Empire and are treated as fact by the Imperial authorities. The various religious differences were amalgamated over the centuries to form a semi accepted cannon, resulting in more then one god sharing the same function. * The head of the Sumerian Pantheon is the Sky God Anu. He is, according to the Akkadian interpretation, the son of Anshar (Sky God) and Kishar (Earth Goddess), children of Tiamat and Abzu. He is the god who elevates the Gods to their position and grants them power, the anûtu. He inhabits the highest level of heaven, made from luludānitu, a reddish stone. He is the husband of Uraš, Ki and Antu, each being originally his sole wife in different religious traditions. He is the father of sons Adad, Enki, Enlil, Šara, Pabilsag and Erra and of daughters Baba, Gatumdag, Nanaya, Nidaba, Ninsumun, Ninkarrak, Ninmug, Ninnibru, Ningikuga and Nusku. He also fathered the Demon Goddess Lamaštu. * Abu God of plants. A son of Ninhursag, born along with his six siblings to cure the illness of Enki. * Adad/'Iškur' is a god of storms and justice. He is the son of Anu, twin brother of Enki. His mother is Uraš. He is the husband of Medimša and Šala. Father of Gibil. * Amasagnul. Goddess of Fertility, wife of Papsukkal. * Amurru/'Martu' a God of the Ammorites, husband of Adgar-kidu. * Asalluhi: God of incantations, son of Enki. * Asaru, minor god of incantations. * Ašgi, warrior God, son of Ninlil * Ašnan Goddess of Grain, created by the Annunaki together with her brother Lahar. * Aššur: God of the City of Aššur. Husband of Mullissu, Father of Zababa. * Aya, Goddess of Light and the Dawn, wife of Utu. * Azimua, healing Goddess, daughter of Ninhursag, born along with her six siblings to cure the illness of Enki. Wife of Ningišzida. * Baba Patron Goddess of Girsu. Called "The Beautifull Woman", invoked as a protective spirit. Wife of Ninurta. Mother of Šulšagana and Igalima. * Belet-Seri, "Scribe of the Earth". Underworld Goddess who records the dead entering the underworld, as well as human deeds in life and advises Ereškigal. * Birdu Underworld God, husband of Manungal. * Dagon, a deity of Semitic origin, connected with funerary rights and grain, and guardian god of Tuttul. Husband of Šalaša and Išhara. * Damu is a healing God son of Nikarak and Pabilsag. * Dummuzi God of Food and Vegetation. Ritually dies after the Summer solstice. * Emesh, God of vegetation. * Enbilulu, God of rivers and cannals, son of Enki and Damkina. * Enki, God of Wisdom and Magic. Resides in the subterranean ocean. Creator of humanity. Son of Anu, twin brother of Adad. Husband of Damkina, with whom he fathered Marduk, Enbilulu, Nanše, Asalluhi and Adapa. With Ninhursag he fathered Ninmu. And with Ninmu he fathered Ninkurra, and with Ninkurra he fathered Uttu. With Ningikuga he fathered Ningal. * Enlil. The God who Grants Kingship, one of the Superior deities of the pantheon. Son of Anu. Also called "The Great Mountain", "Nunamnir" (The Well respected). His wife is Ninlil and he is the father of Nanna, Ninurta, Nergal, Lugalirra and Meslamtaea and with Ereškigal he is the father of Namtar. His third wife is Sud, Goddess of Šuruppag. * Enmešarra is a God of the Underworld. * Ennugi, Throne bearer of Enlil. * Enšag, son of Ninhursag, born along with his six siblings to cure the illness of Enki. Wife of Ningišzida, Lord of Dilmun. * Enten, God of Fertility, specifically of goats, cows, donkeys and other animals. * Ereškigal is a Goddess of Death and ruler of the Underworld. She is the sister of Ištar and daughter of Nanna and Ningal. She is the mother of Manungal, with Enlil the mother of Namtar and with Gugal'ana the mother of Ninazu. * Gaga, Minod Goddess. * Geshtinanna, daughter of Ninhursag. Goddess of Wine and cold seasons. * Gestu, God of intelligence. * Gibil God of Fire, son of Adad and Šala. * Hahanu, minor God. * Hani, attendant of Adad. * Haya God of scribes, husband of Nidaba, father of Ninlil. * Hegir-Nuna, daughter of Nintinugga. * Hendursaga, God of Law, "Herald of the land of Sumer.” * Ilabrat, Attendant of Anu. * Isimud, messenger of Enki, has two faces. * Išhara, a Goddess of love, wife of Dagon. * Ištar/'Inanna', Goddess of Sex and warfare. Daughter of Nanna and Ningal. Mother of Lulal. * Ištaran. Male patrol of Der, god of Justice. Husband of Šarrat-Deri, father of Zizanu. * Išum, God-Herald. * Itur-matiššu "Standing God" of Der's Ištaran. * Kabta, God of the Evening Star, husband of Ninsi’anna. * Kakka, Minister to Anu. * Kulla God of Bricks. * Kur is the first Dragon, a primodial god living in the Zagros mountains. * Kus, God of heardsmen. * Lahar God of cattle, created by the Annunaki together with his sister Ašnan. * Lugalirra, Underworld God, son of Enlil, twin of Meslamtaea. Husband of Ku'annesi. * Lulal, Patron God of Bad-Tibira, son of Ištar/Inanna. * Mandanu, God of Divine Judgement. * Marduk, son of Enki. Tutelary God Babylon, god of incantations. Husband of Ṣarpanitum, father of Nabu. * Meme is a minor healing goddess. * Meslamtaea, Underworld God, son of Enlil, twin of Lugalirra. Husband of Ninšubur. * Mušdamma God of buildings and foundations. * Nabu. Son of Marduk, god of writing, patron God of Scribes. Husband of Nanaya and Tašmetu. * Nanaya, daughter of Anu, Goddess of sensuality. Wife of Nabu. * Nanna, God of the Moon, Tutelary God of Ur. Son of Enlil and Ninlil. His wife is Ningal and he is the father of Ištar, Utu, Numušda and Ereškigal. * Namtar is the son of Ereškigal and Enlil, and is said to be a god of disease and pests, having the power to bestow 60 diseases, who serve as demons under his command. He is the husband of Hušbišag, and father of Hemdikug. * Nanše, Goddess of Prophecy, Fishing, also in charge of assuring correct use of weights and measurements. Daughter of Ninhursag, one of the seven healing Gods born to heal Enki. * Nergal. Son of Enlil. God of Plague, pestilence and war. He is the husband of Laṣ, Mammi and Admu. * Neti, Chief Gatekeeper of the Underworld. * Negun, minor Goddess, sister of Ašgi, * Nidaba Goddess of writing and grain, daughter of Anu, wife of Haya. Mother of Ninlil. * Ninšubur, Second in command of Ištar/Inanna, wife of Meslamtaea. * Ninazu, son of Ereškigal and Gugal'ana. Tutelary God of Enegi and Eshnunna, He is the god of war, snakes and agriculture, as well as deity of the underworld. One of his other titles is "king of the snakes". He is the husband of Ningirida and father of Ningišzida, an underworld deity. * Nindub, God in the city of Lagash. * Ningal, Goddess of reeds, Daughter of Enki and Ningikuga, wife of Nanna, mother of Ištar, Utu, Numušda and Ereškigal. * Ningikuga, Goddess of reeds and marshes, daughter of Anu, wife of Enki. * Ningirama, God of magic, protector against snakes. * Ningišzida, a deity of the underworld. Husband of Azimua and Geshtinanna, daughter of Ninhursag. * Ninhursag. Fertility goddess, wife of Enki. Called "Damgulanna" (great wife of heaven), mother of Ninmu. Gives birth to seven healing gods to heal Enki, among them Azimua. Also mother of Geshtinanna. * Nin-Ildu, God of carpenters. * Ninkarnunna, God of barbers, attendant of Ninurta. * Ninkarrak, also called Gula. Called "Ninisinna", "Lady of Isin", and "azugallatu" (The Great Healer). She is a healing Goddess, the daughter of Anu and wife of Pabilsag, God of Larak. Their childen are Damu, a Healing God, and the Goddess Gunurra. * Ninkasi, Goddess of beer, daughter of Ninhursag, born along with her six siblings to heal Enki. * Ninkilim, God of vermin, patron God of Diniktum. * Ninlil Goddess of the South Wind, Daughter of Nidaba and Haya. Wife of Enlil. Mother of Ninurta, Ašgi and Negun. * Ninsi’anna, Goddess of the Morning Star, wife of Kabta. * Nintinugga is a healing Goddess, wife of Ninurta. * Nintulla, son of Ninhursag, born to relieve the illness of Enki. * Ninurta/'Ningirsu'. Son of Enlil, husband of Nintinugga and Baba. Tutelary God of Girsu, farming God. Slayer of demons. With Baba he is the father of Šulšagana and Igalima. * Nirah Underworld deity, "Radiant god, Son of the house of Der", minister to Ištaran. * Numušda, Patrod God of Kazallu, god of war and fertility. Son of Nanna, husband of Namrat, father of Adgar-kidu. * Nunbarsegunu, Goddes of barley. * Nusku Son of Anu, god of fire and light and Anu's Minister. * Pabilsag, God of Larak. Son of Anu, Husband of Ninkarrak, father of Damu and Gunurra. Called "warrior of Enlil", god of Hunting, healing and the underworld. * Pap-nigin-gara, god of war. * Papsukkal, Attendant/Messenger God. Husband of Amasagnul. * Sirtir, Goddess of sheep. * Šara, God of war, son of Anu. * Šullat, attendant of Utu/Šamaš. * Šulmanu, God of fertility and war. * Tašmetu. Wife of Nabu, daughter of Uraš. * Turma "Standing God" of Der's Ištaran. * Tutu, Tutelary God of Borsippa. * Utu/'Šamaš' God of the Sun, son of Nanna and Ningal. Husband of Aya. * Wer, A storm god. * Zababa War God, son of Aššur, consort of Ištar.